Merry Mash-Up
Not to be confused with Holiday Brew. Merry Mash-Up was a Mountain Dew flavor that was originally released in the holiday season of 2018 for a limited time in stores on November 5th, 2018, and until December 31st, 2018. Back in 2018, it was first leaked via an Instagram post from user @jeff_schnitzler, a Pepsi employee, on July 4th of that year. In April 2019, it was also leaked on the Dew Drinker Discord server from a Pepsi employee that Merry Mash-Up was re-released on November 4th, 2019, and until December 28th, 2019. Description Merry Mash-Up was a flavor of Mountain Dew which was red in color, similar to Winter DEW. Its flavor was a very unique type of Mountain Dew that has cranberry that serves as the front main flavor and pomegranate that serves as an aftertaste backend flavor for a more Christmasy like feel. It was unknown that this may be PepsiCo's second attempt to compete with The Coca-Cola Company's Sprite Winter Spiced Cranberry. The first attempt was Holiday Brew which seemed like they lazily attempt to compete with Sprite Cranberry judging the flavor of Holiday Brew. History 2018 Limited-Time Release Merry Mash-Up was first leaked in an Instagram post from user @jeff_schnitzler, a Pepsi employee, on July 4th, 2018 which reveals from the picture that Merry Mash-Up will be releasing in the holiday season by judging the look of the design and the name alone. On July 13th, 2018, YouTube channel myCountyMarket posted a soda review about the holiday-themed flavor on their video on YouTube. On October 3rd, 2018, in a Reddit post, it was later leaked that Merry Mash-Up alongside two limited-edition flavors: Citrus Cherry and Ice (Cherry) would be released for a limited time on November 5th, 2018, and until December 31st, 2018, lasting until the end of the year. This 2018 release, in particular, was released in sizes in 20 oz. Sidekick bottles as well as 12-Packs. 2019 Limited-Time Release On April 8th, 2019, it was leaked on the Dew Drinker Discord server from a Pepsi employee that Merry Mash-Up would be returning to stores on November 4th, 2019, alongside with two limited-edition flavors: VooDEW and Happy Dew Year. Similar to previous releases of limited edition flavors of Mountain Dew, there had been early reports of Merry Mash-Up before the set release date which was scheduled to be from November 4th, 2019, and to December 28th, 2019, such as people from Reddit who found it as early as October 25th, 2019. This 2019 release, in particular, was released in sizes in 20 oz. Sidekick bottles that had the PepCoin promotion banner, and 12-Packs with a new addition of 2-Liter bottles as well as Slurpee. This was the second time that the "NEW!" wording was removed from a fairly new release, the first was Ice. Merry Mash-Up Freeze Information c''oming soon!'' Trivia * Merry Mash-Up was similar in concept to the 2017 release of Holiday Brew, which was a mixture of Code Red by 60% and regular Mountain Dew by 40% together. Compared to the standards of Merry Mash-Up's and Holiday Brew's flavor, however, Merry Mash-Up sports its own unique flavor, much more unique than Holiday Brew's flavor. * Both Merry Mash-Up and Holiday Brew had a very similar design to each other, however, Merry Mash-Up also has a similar flavor to the 2017 exclusive release of Winter DEW of Applebee's restaurants. * Merry Mash-Up was featured on the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with several other pre-release flavors of Mountain Dew. * Before information started spreading online about the November 2019 release, early rumors had spread in approx March 2019, claiming that the flavor was going to have a name change to Noel Punch, which would simply be Merry Mash-Up with a name change. These rumors were unfounded, though, and the release maintained its original name in 2019. Category:Flavor Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Holiday Flavors Category:Red Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Christmas Category:Promotional Drink Category:Seasonal Category:PepCoin Category:Past Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:7-Eleven Products